parallel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsen Feng
Originalavatarnerdling's Character Name: Arsen Feng Ethnicity: Fire Nation/Earth Nation Co-Family Age: 19 Gender: Male Hair Color: Dark Eye Color: Amber Skin Tone: Fair Bender Status: Nonbender Personality: Moody, but with good intentions (Byronic Hero) Family: * Earthbending Father * Firebending Mother * Taho and Dayu (Arsen's unmet little twin brother/sister) ---- Arsen was Born and raised in the lower outskirts of Republic City, where his Earthbending father worked in the coal mines a few miles from the edge of the city. His mother, a crafts-only Firebender, kept a tiny store farther into town where she sold homemade glass jewelry and she works long hours as a lampworker (glassblower). Even with his parents' two jobs, their family income was still dwindling into the near poverish levels and getting worse as the years went on. At the age of eleven, Arsen took to the less honorable method of gaining extra income for his family; he would steal and work small jobs for the local city gangs whenever he could get the chance. This went on for a few years until one day (when he was 13), his gig was busted by the Metalbending Police Force. Young Arsen was skilled at escaping harsh situations thanks to his quick thinking and superb agility, but sadly, he and a few other criminals were still captured and arrested. He was placed in jail overnight, but being a minor, the police had no choice but to release Arsen back into his parent's custody. Understandably, Mr. and Mrs. Feng were so upset and shamed by what their son had done, they scolded him severely. Young Arsen got so angry at them in return that he ran away from their nagging and never looked back, not even to this day. Nowadays Arsen lives the lonely life of a common pickpocketer, getting by, and "looking out for number one" as he calls it. Now that he's over the age of 18, Arsen has to ensure he never gets caught by the police, or else he would go to prison for real, and that is something that he won't stand for! After many years of living on the run and in the streets, Arsen adapted the greatest sense of "street smarts" and knows all of Republic City's outs and ins. His speed, crafty mind, superb agility, and cunning nature have only grown stronger in the years he'd been living alone as a common street rat (so the police call him) and has also made him a bit of a brooding loner. He may be a grouch at times, but Arsen also possesses good morals. Even though he won’t admit it, he still sends some money to his family's house behind their backs; he cannot look them in the eyes because deep down, past his rough exterior, he feels terrible for what he had done to them in the past and is too guilty to make amends. Arsen is brash, snarky, smooth, mischievious, and a little narcissistic; he can come off as selfish to others, but deep down he is a good kid with a helpful heart and just needs for someone to believe in him and give him a reason worth fighting for others. ---- Chapters Featuring Arsen * Chapter One Category:Characters